Adhesion is a technique used in various fields, such as material engineering. With the purpose of increasing adhesive strength, durability, etc., a wide variety of research has been conducted on adhesion techniques. The most widely known adhesion technique is a method of applying an adhesive to the material surfaces (adhesion surfaces) and curing the adhesive to bond the materials to each other. Such an adhesive utilizes snagging on the surface (an anchoring effect) or Van der Waals force to bond materials to each other. In recent years, a method for bonding materials to each other by means of chemical bonds has also been proposed (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).